minecraftpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorials/Water Base
Water bases are some of the safest bases on Minecraft, free of invasion from pretty much anything except Squid. They are built far from the mainland in oceans or deep oceans and can hardly see any land. However, they're difficult to build. How will you do it? Read on to find out. What you'll need *Boat (5 Wood Planks) (note that this is optional, but swimming out there is very slow and tedious) *Lily Pad(s) *A temporary base to house attempts to reach the nether for materials, or to shelter while you are gathering resources. Possible building materials *Cobblestone *Bricks *Nether Bricks *Hardened Clay *Stone Bricks *Sandstone *Netherrack *Stone *Wood Planks You'll want to choose something sturdy and easy to find. This makes Cobblestone the easiest choice, but Stone Bricks are also easy, provided you have a Furnace and some Coal. Note that Bricks are also fairly easy, as Clay is easy to find in oceans and rivers. Hardened Clay is good for the same reason. Nether Brick makes quite a nice home, but you'll have to travel to The Nether to get it. Netherrack and Sandstone are weaker than the others, although they are great aesthetic blocks. Netherrack also requires the Nether, though. While fire hazards aren't as plentiful out in the water, Wood Planks still present a fire hazard should you need a cobble generator. They're also quite weak. Step 1: Getting There For this, you'll need your Boat and Lily Pads. You can also make a walkway of cheap material (i.e. Dirt) out there, but this is not cheap, not safe, and an eyesore. The best way to get out rests on Lily Pads' ability to be placed unsupported on water. Also consider placing an Ender Chest on the shore before setting out, filling it with useful materials, and putting a second in your inventory. #Use your Boat to travel out as far as you want into the ocean. Over 32 blocks is best; then, Endermen can't teleport out onto your invasion-proof base. #Place a Lily Pad where your base will be. #It's as easy as that! You can start building now. Step 2: Importing You'll want a Crafting Table and Furnaces there while your building to cook food, craft blocks, and maybe smelt Cobblestone into Stone. There are two methods to do this: #Get into your boat and row back to the mainland. Pick up your blocks, and go back. #Place the Ender Chest you have in your inventory and get what you need out of that. This is much easier. Step 3: Building This will often take the longest. You'll want to use your material and build whatever kind of house you want off your Lily Pad. Square is easiest, but more aesthetic alternatives include circular, triangular, or arched. Pick what you want and build it. IMPORTANT: Your first priority should be placing torches. A base that can spawn monsters inside is not invasion-proof, nor safe. Step 4: Adding Useful Parts It'll be tedious rowing (or enderpearling back to the mainland every time you want to go mining, or kill some Cows. The best thing to do is build mines and animal farms yourself. Animal Farm You'll need Silk Touch for this. Mine a couple of Grass Blocks from the mainland and place them near a bunch of Dirt. They will spread and enable animal spawning. Once you have two of each, you may just breed them as necessary. Mine This is difficult to make; make sure you have Potions of Water Breathing or Respiration! You'll need: *Ladders/Vines *Some solid block *Glass (optional) *Sand/Gravel *Trapdoor (optional) You'll build a tube down to the ocean floor. One wall must be a solid block to place the Ladders on, but the other walls can be Glass if you want. Here's how to make it: #Carve out 1-block entrance in the floor of your base. #Place a column of solid blocks down to the ocean floor one block beside that hole. #Place a column of any block down to the ocean floor across the hole from it. #Place a column of any block down to the ocean floor on another side of the hole. #Place a column of any block down to the ocean floor on the opposite side from it. #Drop Sand or Gravel down the hole to flush out water. #Mine out sand/gravel. #Place Vines or Ladders going up the solid block column. #Add a Trapdoor to prevent you from falling through whenever you walk around in your base. #Mine from there to your heart's content! Other Farms These are easily made. You would make them the same way you would anywhere else; thankfully, there's a bounty of water to be had for irrigation. Category:Tutorials